Kittens
by JemimaMistoKid
Summary: This is after the original cats musical. It's about there lives and their... KIDS! So who mated with who? What are there kids like? Read to find out more! Please review...please.
1. Description

**Note to Readers: I do NOT own Cats or anything from it! What I do own is my own Characters. So seriously, don't steal them.**

**This first chapter is to describe the new characters in full detail. I will describe them later, just not this much. And remember, you can always skip this chapter. This chapter doesn't have the best grammar but the story will.  
><strong>

P=Personality, A= Appearance

_Aleksander_-

P-He is normally quiet but when he speaks he is full of emotion. He normally acts like the leader of the kittens. He is the son of Jellylorum and Gus.

A-He is a short haired cat. Both of his ears are a light orange. He has brown eyes and a black nose. All of his paws and legs are brown along with his tail, left side of his face, and his back. These Brown spots contain orange strips. The tip of his tail is orange. He wears a red bandanna around his neck.

_Erica_-

P- She is the eldest daughter of Boumblarina and Rum Tum Tugger.

A- She is completely red except her belly which is white along with her muzzle, and her two right paws are brown. Her eyes are also Brown.

_Caliee_-

P-She is a huge flirt just like her mother. She loves to tease boys, flirt, with them etc. She is the second oldest of Boumblarina and Rum Tum Tugger.

A-She is tan Brown with leopard spots all over her. She has golden eyes and the tip of her tail is dark brown. Her back left paw is white and her front right leg is white. Her checks and muzzle are white.

_Maddison_-

P- Surprisingly quiet and not so boy crazy compared to her family. But she says it because of her family she's that way. Third child of Boumblarina and Rum Tum Tugger.

A-Her body and ears are red, but all of her legs are brown. Her tail is also a brown. She has a scruff of hair on her head that is brown too. Her checks and mouth are white. She has deep brown eyes.

_Felicie_-

P-REALLY friendly, most of the the time two friendly. She also is boy crazy. She is the youngest daughter of Bomblarina and Rum Tum Tugger.

A- She has a brown body, red tail with a brown tip, both a red and a brown ear, a brown top of head and red face, and two red paws. She also have dark brown eyes.

_Jack_-

P- He thinks highly of himself and can be really cocky. But he is friendly at the same time. The youngest of Boumlarina and Rum Tum Tugger.

A- He has a black body with all of his paws brown. His face is black except his nose, mouth, and cheeks, which are brown. On his head he has a scruff of fur, that's brown. His tail is brown with a black tip. He has leopard spots all over.

_Finn_-

P-Kinda Cocky, likes to wrestle with his brother, acts like a leader even though he can be clumsy. He is a conjurer so his magic color is red. He is the oldest of Mr. Misto and Jemima.

A- He loock exactly like his father except one of his paws is brown, and another is red.

_Linus_-

P- Laid back, goes with the flow, never worries. Magicain like his Dad and his magic color is Green. Parents are Quaxo (Misto) and Jemima.

A- He has black and brown splotches all over him. He has a black tail with a white tip. Three of his legs are red. He has brown eyes.

_Celesta_-

P- She is just like her mom. She loves to sing and dance. Her intentions are full of innocence.


	2. The Birth

There was not a cat to be seen in the junkyard. An unusual amount of silence was to be heard throughout the tribe, except for a small sob that came from the old car. From inside there was a young calico, Jemima, who seemed to be crying her heart out. Next to her was a tuxedo cat, Mr. Mistoffelees, who had his paw around her in hope to cheer her up. A older cat, one with orange strips and a black vest, emerged out from another room. The young couple looked up with hope at his arrival.

"There little that we can do, except pray to the Everlasting Cat," the stripped cat said in a grave voice. Jemima seemed to cry harder now as she hid her face with a paw.

"Skimpleshanks, maybe I can use some magic?" the black and white cat suggested. The one names Skimpleshanks just shook his head back and forth.

"She's far to weak to do that," he said as he walked back into the room he came from.

"May we come in?" a perky voice said as a head peaked into the den. Without an answer two cats, one a female that had bright blue eyes and light orange strips one here, another a more brown and orange cat with a mark across his face almost like a scar. Behind them followed two kittens, almost identical both with orange strip, and brown paws. The only difference was one had brown eyes the other didn't.

"Oh Etcetera!" Jemima called out leaving her mates side and grasping the stripped cat. As Etcetera comforted her, the other cat walked over to Mr. Mistoffelees.

"Man I'm sorry, if you want you can cry..." he began to say. Mid-sentence, the tuxedo cat wrapped his arms around him and began to sob.

"I didn't think you would cry that hard Misto," he said with his paws in the air. He look over at Etcetera who just glared at him thinking, "Why would you say that?" He just simply mouth back sorry.

"I hope it dies," the brown eyed kitten perked up. All of the cats, except Jemima who seemed to now be bawling, just stared at her with dumb struck faces.

"Morgan, how could you say something like that?" Etcetera scolded her.

"Well, because then I wouldn't be the youngest, she would," she said, not seeing what she had done.

"Pouncival, please take her outside" Etcetera told her mate.

The brownish cat then proceeded to take her outside.

"Told you she was terrible," The other kitten said rolling his eyes.

Etcetera then released Jemima, and moved toward the door.

"Well I think it would be best if we returned home," she said waving good-bye and ushering the small kitten out the door. As they left another cat, with tiger strips and leopard spots came out of the room.

"Would you like to say your last words to her?" the Gumbie cat said as she moved out of the doorway. They both nodded as they slowly dragged there paws into the room. There in the corner laying on a Ritz cracker bow was a little white bundle, with a purple cloth over it. As they moved over they saw that it was a kitten, showing no signs of life, that Jemima had only given birth to merely hours ago. Jemima then proceeded to cry once more into Misto's shoulder. With Misto's free paw he barley touched the kitten, and began to stoked it's head.

"Please get better little one, please," he said shedding a tear. He then removed his paw. Just then if my magic, the little white fur ball gasped a tiny breath and began to wail. The gumbie cat, known as Jennyanydots, burst back and shoved her way over. Jemima lifted her head and began to smile. It was a miracle. Jenny proceeded to pick up the kitten and take care of it while the blessed parents hugged.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jenny said offering the kit to them. With open arms, Jemima accepted the child and rocked her back in forth in her arms. Jemima then walked outside and began to sing to her new daughter.

_A cat came fiddling out of a barn,_

_With a pair of bagpipes under her arm._

_She could sing nothing but fiddle dee dee,_

_The mouse has married the bumblebee._

_Pipe, cat; dance, mouse;_

_We'll have a wedding at our good house._

Misto the walked out out on top of of the car to join his wife.

"What should we name her?" he said staring at her perfect face. Jemima then looked up and saw her favorite thing, the moon, shining so brightly that everyone on the junkyard would clearly be able to see it.

"How about Celesta?" she said still gazing at the moon.

"That's a perfect name," her mate agreed.


	3. Life in the Junkyard

**2 Months Later**

* * *

><p>"But Mom, why can't I play with them?" a voice called out from a small red, black, and white kitten. She was peering out of the pipe, in which they called their home. Outside, kittens were wrestling, and talking as they enjoyed the beautiful weather.<p>

"No sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt," a gentle voice returned. Jemima walked over to her daughter's side. She knew the kitten would have fun playing, but she was so fragile.

"I won't be rough, I'll just watch," Celesta, now older, replied. She looked up at her mother with bug pleading eyes and tried to make her mother cave.

"I already gave you my answer," she said as she walked away. Celesta laid down as a frown grew on her face. One kitten, with a brown and red marks, saw her sorrow and walked over with a bounce in her step.

"What's up Celesta?" the young cat asked as she sat down next to her.

"Bast! My mom's always worried about me! If she should be worried about anyone its my brothers and Dad," she whined. Just then they looked out to see Mr. Mistofflees and two kittens, one a tuxedo, the other black and brown, shooting shooting lighting bolts at each others feet. The brown and red cat, named Felicie, laid her head of Celesta's shoulders.

"Your so lucky to have Tugger and Bombalurina as parents! They're not over protective," Celesta sighed.

"Yeah, but at least your parents are raising you! Look at my family! Maddison and I are the only ones close to normal. All the others are just huge divas, or flirts," Felicie admitted. They both sighed and continued to sit there.

* * *

><p>Seven young toms were running around and causing what appeared to be chaos. What it really was, was Cat and Mouse, a game where one person was a Cat, and the rest were mice. The cat had to "eat" all the mice, or tag them, and the last mouse was the winner.<p>

"It's Jack's turn to be a mouse! He's always the cat!" a white cat with orange strips called out pointing to a black cat with leopard spots.

"Well that's because I'm the best at this game," jack replied.

"If I may say, I think I'm the best!" a brown cat with black strips said.

"Shut up Ben! I should be the cat!" a orange tabby stated. After his last word a brawl ensued between the four cats. Sitting back and watching were three, more civilized kittens.

A mainly white cat sighed and said, "They always fight, Piper."

"Will they ever grow up Carmen?" question a brown spotted white cat.

"Hey break it up!" a white with brown spots and orange strips kitten called out, followed by a gray stripped cat named Munkustrap.

"Thank you Alexander for letting me know," Munkustrap signaled to the kitten, who step back.

"Ben, Ralph, Jack, and Edwin! How many times do I have to tell you not to fight! Must I remind you of the Macavity story?" Munkustrap finished. They all quietly sat up and started shaking their heads.

"I'll have Jennyanydots tell your parents," he finished. Munkustrap walked away over towards the old car.

"Why'd you have to tell him?" Jack hissed at Aleksander.

"Why'd you have to misbehave," He responded back. The two white siblings started sitting snickering. Jack stomped off over towards his family's den above the pipe.

* * *

><p>"Now, remember boys being a conjurer is not just about doing magic. Can you tell me what it is about though?" said Mr. Mistofflees. Him and two kittens one, a tuxedo like him, the other a black and brown calico, were in the corner of the junkyard practicing their magic skills. The tuxedo kitten raised his paw.<p>

"Yes, Finn?" he asked to his young son.

"Is it about, protecting the tribe," Finn asked thinking about his answer.

"Well, that's part of it but, it's something bigger, Linus, would you like to try?" he said looking at his other son.

"Nah, I just want to see Finn try," he said laying down.

"Well the answer is, magic is to be used to help others out, unlike how Macavity uses it," he finished.

"MISTO!" a load voice called out. They turned around and Jellylorum was running up to them.

She stopped and was trying to catch her breath while saying, "Jenny...needs...your help." The four of them raced back over to the car to find a white kitty with orange strips, known as Morgan, being chocked by some plastic substance around her neck.

"Now boys the proper way to take this of without,"

"JUST GET THE DANG THING OFF HER BEFORE SHE DIES!" Jennyanydots yelled as she was yanking on the thing. Mitso rubbed his paws together and shock a small lighting bolt at it which caused it to melt off.

"Thank you Mr. Mistofflees," Morgan said as she ran back to her friends.

"Kids these days," Misto said with a sigh of relief.

"Next time, DON'T turn a life and death situation into a lesson!" Jenny scoffed.

* * *

><p>Morgan pranced over to her group of girl. They were all sitting around in a circle chatting about things ranging from toms, to mice. A mainly brown kitten turned around.<p>

"Morgan! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Grace," she answered. They rest noticed her and began to crowd her. One though, who was covered with brown and orange spots, was trying to control them.

"Guys, Guys! Calm down!" she yelled.

They all yelled things at her like, "Oh shut up Joy!" They finally all dispersed. One who was mainly brown, sat next to Morgan.

"So, what was that thing anyway?" she asked.

"Well Cailee, it was obviously a... a... thingy," Morgan guessed.

"We all know it's called a dooblehopper," a red kitten stated.

"Erica, it's not a dooblehooper, it called plastic," a black and white kit, named Elissa, explained. Erica shot at looked of disgust at her.

"Must we fight?" a red and brown, named Maddison, questioned.

"Well one someone make me look stupid then yes," Erica relpied, still glaring at Elissa. Just than Finn ran in.

"Hey guys meet us at the junk-house at midnight, were sneaking out!" he stated with a grin on his face. They a gave a small cheer.

"Time for bed kittens!" Jenny called out shuffling through the junkyard. The kittens said their good-byes, and went into their family's dens.

* * *

><p><strong>HALLELUJAH<strong>**! I finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took a while, I was at Theatre Camp this week! So I know kinda of a drabble, but I needed to introduce the characters. So PLEASE review! Or add to favorites, please. Pretty please. Also you can email me at . Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Dresser

**Yeah! I'm finally able to write again and I'm hoping to power some more chapters in! So I read your reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aleksander paced the floor of his home. His knew all the other kittens would be their, but he didn't want to get in trouble. If he got caught the consequences would be severe since he was in line to be protector after Munkustrap and Alonzo. He peered into the other area where his mother, Jellylorum, was asleep. His heart ached for his mother since Gus, his father, was not able to help raise himself. Sure it was a huge honor that he went to the Heaviside Layer, but he knew that she missed him.<p>

"Are ya coming?" a voice called out from the door way. Aleksander turned around to Edmin peering in.

"Yeah," he responded. And with spring in his step he followed Edmin out of his den. They walked for what seem like for while, trying to avoid running into any of Macavity's henchman and finally arrived at a corner of the junkyard.

"What took you so long?" Joy's voice whispered out of an old dresser, that had been flipped onto it front with a whole on top to make an entrance.

"Got lost," Edmin lied as they walked toward her. With a huff she motioned them in. Since they could see in the dark there was no need for light.

"Alright so what do we wanna do?" Ralph's voice rang out.

"Truth or dare!" Felicie voice called out.

"Nah we always play that!" Finn protested. Just then, a huge crash rang outside and the kittens ran into the corner of the dresser. Aleksander leaped in front of everyone with his ears back and his claws showing.

"Oy! Cut 'er out!" a familiar voice said.

"Mungojerrie!" They all said as they relaxed.

"AND Rumpleteaser!" said his twin sister. The kittens ran over to greet them, some pushing each other to be able to say hi.

"So what ya doin' tonight?" said Rumpleteaser. They all looked at each other for an answer but known was to be found.

"Well in our day, we'd always play, Spin the Thingy," Mungojerrie said pulling out a old pen. The kittens all knew this game but never played it. They where to afraid. But they sat in a circle and set the pen in the middle.

"Now since 'or all starters you get option," started Rumpleteaser, "so you can either hug 'em, plant one on the the check, or give 'em one right on the smackers! I'll go first." She grabbed the pen and gave it a good spin. The kittens watched and watched and watched and watched till it landed on Ben who blushed with embarrassment. The two cats walked into the circle and gave each other a hug.

"See how dat works?" Mungojerrie said. All the kittens nodded and the game kept going.

Later in the game, with still no one kissing, a conversation stroke up.

"So Rumple, why don't you have a mate?" asked Caliee. Mungojerrie started snickering but Rump shot him a deathly stare.

"No un' good 'nough 'or me," she said with her head held high. Mungojerrie burst out laughing.

"What 'bout that Tabby on our street? You sure like watchin 'im," he said, holding back his laughter.

"Well you don't got yourself a mate either," she snapped back at him.

"Don't need one," he said with a smile on his face. She scoffed, and they continued the game. The kittens all started getting bored until,

"Why don't we set a rule ya have ta kiss 'em?" Rumple suggested. They all blushed but no one said a word.

"I'll go first," she took the pen and spun it around, now with everyone's eyes locked upon it. It began to slow down and finally landed on Jack. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Rumpleteaser. Jack gave her a quick peck on the check and almost made an escape until she grabbed him and smacked one on his lips.

"No fakers," said Mungojerrie supporting his sister's action. Jack rolled his eyes and gauged on his way back. The game continued on, each turn full of laughter and remarks. Just then they saw two green gleaming eyes gaze into the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Munkustraps voice boomed.

"Busted," Finn whispered.


End file.
